Demand for in-home data and telephony services has grown dramatically in recent years and is expected to continue to increase. Accordingly, providers of data and telephony services have sought to design and deploy broadband networks with increased delivery capacity.
One broadband technology that has become particularly popular is digital subscriber lines (DSL). DSL offers increased data transfer rates and integrated telephony and data services using the existing public switched telephone network (PSTN), which previously was used exclusively for telephone voice communications.
As the demand for DSL service has grown, service providers have needed to build-out their infrastructure for providing DSL service. In particular, service providers have needed to quickly install large numbers of network elements devoted to providing DSL service. For example, service providers have needed to install large numbers of digital subscriber line multiplexors (DSLAM's), remote access multiplexors (MiniRAMs), subtends, element management systems, as well as other network elements, in a geographically distributed network. Installing, managing, and administering these quickly expanding, geographically distributed DSL networks has become increasingly complex, time consuming, and expensive.
One aspect of DSL network maintenance that is very cost and labor intensive is pre-provisioning, or planning of DSL multiplexor devices, cards, and ports. Generally, DSL multiplexor devices such as for example, DSLAM's and MiniRAM's, serve as a termination point for DSL subscriber lines. In some instances, DSL multiplexor devices may also serve as a termination point for connections between multiplexing devices such as for example, between a MiniRAM and a DSLAM. Typically, DSL multiplexor devices comprise a series of slots or ports, usually arranged in rows on shelves, into which termination firmware cards are placed. These are designated as network or line terminated cards wherein the line cards are used to terminate customer lines and network cards are used to terminate network lines to the ATM core. The characteristics of the termination firmware card that is inserted into a port depend upon the function to be performed by the DSL line terminating in the port. For example, if the line is used to service an individual customer, an ADLT card from Alcatel may be used. Conversely, if the line serves a subtending remote multiplexor, a D1LT card from Alcatel is used
Prior to physically placing a card in a port of a multiplexing device, the device must be pre-provisioned, which comprises a process often referred to as planning. Planning is the process by which a particular port of a DSL multiplexing device, such as a DSLAM, is configured to accept a card of a particular type. For example, if a port will ultimately receive a model D1LT card manufactured by Alcatel Corporation for connecting to another multiplexing device, the slot needs to be configured to operate with that particular card. Similarly, if a card port is to accept a model ADLT card manufactured by Alcatel Corporation for providing DSL service to an end user, the port needs to be configured to operate with that particular card. Generally, planning of a port comprises programming the multiplexor device with information identifying the card type to be accepted in the port, the software release that the card will run, and profile information regarding the card to be placed in the port. The ports of the multiplexor devices are configured to operate in accordance with the information provided during the planning process.
In existing systems, DSL card planning is accomplished manually. Typically, a technician must visit the multiplexor and plan the port. Often, the technician must call a control center to retrieve the planning information.
Applicants have noted that relying on technicians to manually plan card ports on as-needed basis is costly, inefficient, and prone to human error. Such inefficiencies may be tolerable when only a few cards need planning, but quickly become unsatisfactory when, as is now the situation, thousands of DSL lines are ordered on a daily basis.
Accordingly, Applicants have recognized a need in the art for automated systems and methods for planning DSL multiplexor card ports.